desertpunkfandomcom-20200213-history
EP01
Demon and Boobies (妖怪と、ボイン Akuma to Boin) is the first episode of Desert Punk. It originally aired October 4, 2004. It's name in the FUNimation dub is The Demon and the Double D's. This episode adapts Chapter 1 of the manga. Synopsis The episode opens up to the sun, and then pans down to the protagonist, Desert Punk. The narrator introduces the viewer to the Great Kanto Desert, a civilization that fell under the weight of its own greed and carelessness. A family is running from a group of gunmen who are chasing them down. The child of the family, Namiko Onami, can no longer keep up and falls to the ground, stating that she is hungry. This rest causes the gunmen to catch up to them. They then proceed to beat Namiko's father for his money and harass her mother. The gunmen decide to have their way with her, until her mask is removed and they realize she is unattractive. Disgusted, the gunmen go back to beating Namiko's father, complaining that he was trying to protect someone who was so ugly. They are interupted when a stout man in a sunshade hat comes up to them and asks if they were the ones who destroyed an Oasis transport truck at Water Station #45 three days ago. It is then revealed that the gunmen are actually members of the Kawazu Gang. The gunmen don't see any reason to answer the question, and swiftly give the short man the middle finger. They then begin to shoot at him. Effectively dodging the bullets, the man explains that if they tell them where their boss is, he might let them live. Angered at his arrogance, they proceed to fire more bullets at him, only to find out it was a fake body. Suddenly, multiple illusions of the man appear, and they realize they are dealing with the Demon of the Desert, Desert Punk. Before they can attack again, they lose mobility due to Punk's paralysis spray that was hidden in the original fake body and released when shot at. Desert Punk proceeds to beat them until he finds out where the Kawazu Gang HQ is. Behind a pile ruin, they are bing watched. After taking care of the gang members, Punk takes the poor family's money as a reward for helping them. The husband cries out in shame that he is weak. The perspective is than changed to Kawazu Gang HQ, where the disappearance of the three gunmen is being discussed, as none of them are answering their communicators. The leader, Makoto Kawazu, states that they will not be getting afterdinner pudding. Another henchman runs into the room, exclaiming that a letter from Desert Punk has arrived. The letter mocks Makoto and boasts that he will be found, but it doesn't seem to phaze him. It isn't until the letter reads an insult to Makoto's mother does does his Hulk Syndrome kick in, and he begins taking out his own men. The camera then returns to Desert Punk wandering the desert. He comes across a body lying on the ground, but decides he doesn't want any trouble. The person moans, and Punk decides to check it out. Cocking his gun, he discovers the person is a beautiful woman, and is now extremely eager to help out. He starts helping her back to conciousness, until she begins kicking him in the face. The woman tells Punk her story: She was enslaved by Makoto to make pudding for her until she escaped. Punk says that he will exact revenge for her inprisonment, but he still had no idea where Makoto was. The woman points out that the Kawazu's base is a building right next to them. Exploring the landscape, Punk realizes he is being watched, and then proceeds to shoot missiles at the Kawazu. This leads to an ensuing game of cat and mouse, where Punk eventually is led to Makoto, who is ready to pay back Punk for the harsh words about his mother. Punk then decides to show them why he is called the Demon of the Desert and creates illusions of himself. He manages to outsmart the entire Kawazu Gang and get his bounty: a gold key on a necklace. However, before he can leave, a bomb underneath the Kawazu base explodes. The woman from before comes along while everyone is incapacitated and takes Punk's bounty. She explains that her name is Junko Asagiri, and that she was hired by the same man as Punk. Punk, enraged that he was fooled into doing Junko's dirty work and failed his mission, wanders off into the desert, vowing to get revenge for it. Category:Episodes